Nightmare on elm street: Freddy's revenge
by Rlrose221
Summary: After events Nancy must move back to Springwood and she unknowingly awakens Fred Kruger's vengeful spirt. Can Nancy and the others survive? What happens when Nancy solves the mystery? (Rated M for Violence, abuse, sexual abuse, language.) My take on the horror story. (*I do not own nightmare on elm street.) Feel free to review. Enjoy!


Okay so I know something like this is already on but I deleted it from my doc manager and can't do anything with it so I'm trying again. I do not own Nightmare on elm street.

This is the 2010 version with the darker Freddy and Nancy Halbrook. But this story will have plots from the original franchise along with ideas of my own. There will be flash backs and micro sleep visions.

Nancy's birth mother is Marge and her median name is Thomson. Nancy's step mother is Gwen Halbrook.

* * *

Nightmare on elm street: Two of a kind (2010)

Chapter two-little Nancy

(1996)

Little Nancy Halbrook walked down the steps in her new dress with a frightened expression on her face. "Oh, Nancy you look wonderful in the new dress!" Her mother Marge Halbrook said with a smile. A flash blinded Nancy and she quickly rubbed her eyes. "Are you excited for your first day, baby?" Marge asked her daughter. Nancy was not excited, she hated that they moved to the town in the first place. She didn't know anyone and missed her old friends and room back home in Kentucky. But her father got a better job offer here in springwood OH, so they packed up and moved. And now Nancy has to start school in the middle of the year. Exited try terrified. "N-no." Nancy finally said playing with the hem of her dress and looked down at the rug. "No! But why?" Marge asked putting her hand carefully under her daughters heart shaped face to meet her gaze. "What if the other kids don't like me?" Mr. Halbrook walked into the living room in his uniform. "Nonsense Nance they'll love you!" Her parents smiles seemed to help her nerves. "Ready?" Nancy gulped but reluctantly she took her fathers hand.

(2010)

Nancy rolled over in bed mumbling to herself. "I hear ya!" She said referring to the ringing of her alarm clock. after a few failed attempts she finally found the snooze. Sitting up in bed she stretched and her bare feet it the floor. Walking down the hall she called to her mother to wake up. Coming to the bathroom she splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up. Finally feeling awake she started on her make up. Walking to her mothers door she pushed it open. "Mom time to wake up." But Marge didn't answer. "Mom!" Stepping into the dark room she turned the bedside lamp on and frowned when she saw the empty liquor bottle on the table. Sitting on the edge of her mothers bed Nancy shook her mother. "Mom!" But Nancy frowned again when she felt something wet and sticky on her hands, looking down she screamed when she saw blood. "M-Mom?" she questioned freaking out. Falling off the bed, she grabbed the phone and called nine one one."

Sniffing Nancy sat in the dining room with her head in her hands. "Your mother is going to be fine." A paramedic said sitting down at the table. "Would you like to ride to the hospital with her?" Nancy looked down at the next she had just gotten from her father. "No, I'm waiting on my dad." Nancy said still shaken the man smiled and stood walking away. As the last of the paramedic's left the house it grew cold and silent. "Why mom?" Nancy asked. Marge Halbrook was always a depressed woman you'd often find a bottle of liquor close to her but to try and kill herself was something that her teenage daughter couldn't understand. After her parents divorced Nancy felt her mother became distant, never really knowing why her parents divorced. Seeing as she would be staying with her father until her mother is heathy again Nancy decided to pack a bag. Shoving random things into her bag as she walked around her room, in a daze still lost on the question of why her mother would try and commit suicide Nancy felt tears welling up. What if her mother had succeeded and Nancy lost her? Nancy didn't have long to think about it because she heard the front door open and close. "Nancy?" Nancy's eyes grew at the sound of her fathers voice. Running down the steps Nancy stopped when she saw him standing there in his uniform much like her first day of preschool. "Nancy." She ran to his open arms. "It's going to be okay kid, your going to be okay." Don rubbed his daughters back as he spoke softly to her. Not understanding why is ex wife could cause there daughter so much pain. "She's awake and asking for you." Don said lookin at her with a sad smile.

The car ride was silent as Don drove to the hospital. Nancy watched the buildings go by with headphones in her ears. Parking the cruiser don smiled sadly at Nancy and brushed some brown hair out of her face. "D-dad I need a second." Understanding Don got out and headed for the doors. Nancy sat back in her seat and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Getting out of the car she blinked as she felt rain drops fall. Crossing the street she made it to the doors and walked into the building. "Mage Thomson's room please." The nurse looked it up in her computer and smiled up at Nancy. "Room number 84 dear." Nancy tried her best to smile. "Thank you." walking down the hall she finally came close to the room hearing her parents fight. Rolling her eyes she walked into the room. "I'm not unfit to raise my own daughter Don!" Marge spat at her ex husband. Nancy sat down. "I don't understand?" Nancy said looking at her father. Don reached out and touched Nancy's hand. "I felt that your mothers drinking was, is a problem so I wanted you to come stay with me for a while. That is what drove your mother to do this!" Marge glared at Don. Nancy looked at her mother annoyed. "Really mom?" Marge offend up. "Nancy, I already told your father I didn't do this!" She showed her bandaged wrists to her daughter. Don yelled over her. "You slit your wrists Marge!" Nancy put her finger on her temple. "No-." Marge started again. "You were drunk like every night!" Don said aggressively. "Nancy." Nancy stood having enough of her parents fighting. "Nancy!" Marge called making Nancy stop in the door way. "Nancy, please just hear me out." Nancy crossed her arms. "I was drunk yes but I didn't do it." Nancy rolled her eyes. "Then who did mom the boogie man? I'm disappointed in you mom." Marge looked down. "Just because I'd have to go stay with dad why you sobered up, or would you have at all?" clearly hurt Nancy turned and walked down the hall as her mother called for her.

Don held Marge down as she called for Nancy. "She'll come visit you later when she calms down, she's upset and understandably so!" Nurses ran into the room, Don stepped out of the way. Marge's eyes were full of horror. "Don she can't go back there, it's not safe, it's not safe there for her!" Don shook his head. "We took care of that." A nurse put a shot into her ivy and she slowly relaxed. Don patted her hand and walked out. Walking back to his cruiser with his hands in his pockets Don smiled at his daughter who was leaning against the cop car. "She'll be fine." Nancy smiled sadly at her father and got in the car. Don drove on his way to springwood.

(One month later)

Nancy pulled up to the Springwood dinner and blinked looking at the dimming sky. She hadn't been getting much sleep with school, worrying about her mother and her new job. She walked into the dinner and some kids from her school were sitting together. She noticed that Quentin was at his usual table and she smirked.

"Hey Nancy, right?" Chris asked with a smile. "Y-yea." Most people don't talk to her. Since she moved back to Springwood she hasn't made any new friends. Noticing that the guy at the table looked out of it she looked back at Chris. "Is he okay?" Chris made a face looking from Dean back to Nancy. "Oh, yea." Chris waved him off. "He just hasn't been getting much sleep is all." Nancy glanced back at him. "That makes two of us." She laughed readjusting her bag. Dean's dark eyes shot up and locked with Nancy's. "You've seen him too?" He shot up out of his chair and grabbed Nancy by the shoulders. "N-no who?" Nancy asked getting spooked. The other people in the dinner watched Nancy and the Dean. Nancy noticed Dean's eyes were dilated and he had dark bags under his eyes. "The man with knives for fingers and burned skin!" Nancy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "n-no." She shook her head and blinked why his blood red eyes stayed wide open. "Okay man that's enough." Jesse who was sitting with Quentin said pulling Dean away from Nancy. "He's coming for you and me and everyone!" Dean yelled the last part Making Nancy and Chris jump but Jesse just laughed and patted Dean on the back. "Right man, you need some sleep." Jesse walked away, and Dean sat back down silently looking at the neon open sign. "Dean Jesse is right you need some sleep." Without looking at Dean Nancy walked to the kitchen taking a breath.

Dean sat at the table why Chris was on her phone. His heavy eyelids closed and opened quickly looking around he saw a waitress walk by. "Hey, can I get some more coffee please." She just kept on walking. "Hey." He stood and followed her to the back. Looking around not seeing her he turned and started walking away when a familiar sound was heard. Metal on metal. Fred Kruger stood with a smirk on his burned face as he flicked his metal blades together. A dark chuckle left his throat as he stepped forward. Dean turned around fast, his dark eyes growing. He stuck his right hand out getting sliced. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Chris sitting there. "Was I asleep?" He asked looking around himself. "Yea." She was looking at her phone texting. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She looked up and reached her hand out to touch his. "Dean you need sleep." Her eyes grew. "Your bleeding!" Dean looked at his hand calmly and grabbed some napkins and cleaned it." I'm fine." He sniffed and looked around him.

Quentin and Jesse sat at there table. "I wonder why Chris is with Dean?" Jesse watched as Chris reached her hand out talking to Dean. "Like I care." Jesse's eyes caught Nancy and he smirked. "Here comes your little girl friend Quin." Quentin rolled his eyes. "Now's your chance!" Nancy smiled down at them. "Can I get you guys anything else?" She asked pen in hand. "Go on Quin." Jesse said smirking. "N-no just the bill, please." Nancy started for the bill. "Don't you ever get tired of working here every night?" Nancy smirked ripping the bill off the pad. "Don't you ever get tired of coming here ever night?" Quentin look the bill why Nancy walked away. "Hey more coffee!" Nancy stopped afraid to go to his table after what happened but this being her job she calmly walked over and filled his cup. "What can I get you guys to eat?" Chris smiled. "Um a hamburger and fries with a vanilla milkshake please." Nancy wrote it down. "Alright and for you?" She asked Dean hesitantly. "Just coffee." Chris made a face. "You need to eat Dean." Dean looked from Chris to Nancy. "Alright, I'll have what she got." Nancy smiled. "Okay." She walked away. Walking to there table she sat the plates in front of them. Nancy noticed Chris was gone. "Bathroom." Dean muttered looking out the window as it rained. Nancy turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Whatever you do don't. fall. asleep!" Gulping Nancy pulled her arm free and walked away. Nancy was cleaning tables when she glanced up and noticed Chris was standing.

Chris gave Dean a worried look. "You should go home and get some rest." Dean just sipped his coffee. "You know you just have to tell yourself it isn't real." Chris payed and left leaving Dean the only customer in the dinner. "Can I get more coffee!" Dean shook the empty cup. Nancy rolled her eyes and walked to him. "You know you should really get some rest like Chris said." Dean's eyes had a dead look to them. "I can't sleep, if I do he wins." Nancy gave him a bill and walked back to the kitchen getting spooked again. Dean's eyes became heavy again. "Not, not real." He let out a breath. But as soon as he released it hands grabbed onto him and he stood fighting. "I'm not real?" Fred Kruger asked in his gravelly tone as he laughed. "No!" Dean struggled.

Hearing Dean Nancy walked to the dining room area and stopped seeing him stand there and struggle against an unseen force. "Nancy, Nancy!" Fred's dark blue eyes landed on his little Nancy and a smirk came. "Fred Kruger is-." Nancy's eyes widened when Dean picked up a knife off the booth and raised it to his throat. "Dean!" Nancy screamed as he ran the blade across his throat making dark blood come. "Dean!" His limp body was released by Fred and he slumped to the floor. Grabbing her hair Nancy bent down to dean's lifeless body. "Oh my God. Dean-Dean why?" Tears came as she stood and pulled out her phone calling nine one one.

Nancy sat at the booth as paramedics took Dean's body away and cops entered the Dinner. "Fred Kruger." Nancy whispered when her father spoke. "Nancy." He hugged her. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She blinked. "You should get home and rest." He kissed the top of her head. "Okay." She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Looking back at the dinner she blinked again seeing a shadow of a man standing in the neon light. Shivering she went to her car and start back to elm street.

(1996)

Little Nancy sat in the back of her parent's car as her father dove to the preschool kicking her legs. "Ready?" Don asked opening the back door. Nancy reluctantly shook her head. Walking to the building she felt like she had butterfly's in her stomach, but they went away when she noticed the friendly looking gardener working. Nancy used her little hand to wave and the man smiled using his tool to wave at the small child walking with her father. Nancy felt better after that and a real smile formed on her face.

* * *

Chapter two is done! Thanks for reading.


End file.
